elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Keeper of the Hall
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Hall of Heroes |region = Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Keeper of the Hall is a Redguard residing in the Hall of Heroes. Interactions Trials and Tribulations To Walk on Far Shores Dialogue ;Trials and Tribulations "Look! Another live one! Oh, sorry. I should speak more quietly. Don't want to disturb the dead ... or the Daedra crawling all over this place. I find them very distasteful. Not right for this place. Not right at all." :Who are you? "Me? I'm the Keeper of the Hall. I am guardian of the gate between here and there, between this place and the next. The living don't belong here. I'm supposed to keep them out, but I seem to have failed at that." ::Are you talking about the Imperials? "Yes. Especially that cruel, twisted lady—Septima Tharn, I believe she is called. She has broken all the rules. I told her as much. I did. But she would not listen. When she leaves, I do not think I will invite her to come back." :::Do you know where I can find Septima Tharn? "She's in the Chamber of Passage, but it is a forbidden place. You must get special allowances to go there. This is the heroes' hall. You will have to convince them to let you pass." ::::All right. Where do I find these heroes? "Oh, they're scattered all over this place. Everywhere, Getting them to talk is the hard part. They're quiet types; been dead for centuries. Frandar Hunding might listen. You'll just have to do some convincing. You have Tu'whacca's blessing though." :::::I'll go look for Frandar then. "I hope Frandar lets you pass. I also hope he has more clarity than I do. I wonder why anyone would want to visit the Chamber of Passage, or even the Far Shores ... aren't there some shores you could visit a little closer to home?" ::::::Do you live here in the Hall of Heroes? "Do I "live" here? That is a strange choice of words. Yes indeed. As I said, this place is not for the living; it is the dead who actually "live" here. I simply watch over the place. I go back and forth between here and there." ::::::How did Septima Tharn get into the Chamber of Passage? "If we knew that, then presumably, we could force her to leave. That would save us all a lot of trouble, would it not. That would certainly be nice." ::::::Can you tell me more about the Far Shores? "It is not as far as it sounds, but you have to die to get there. It is where mortal souls are supposed to go when they pass from this plane. Not all souls find their way, of course, but some of them do not belong anyways. You understand." After obtaining the blessings: "Heroes, gods, Imperials ... who's in charge here? You. You've earned the blessings of the heroes, but blessings will only get you through the door. Are you really ready for what lies on the other side?" :I don't know. What lies on the other side? "Something no mortal's ever seen, until that nasty woman went in there, of course ... and who knows what she might have done to the place ...? I guess you'll be finding out soon enough though." ;To Walk on Far Shores "The real mystery is what's a woman like that wanting to do in a place like this? She has a prisoner, but the Chamber of Passage is not a place for holding someone, it's a place for sending someone on!" :Sending someone on to where? "To the Far Shores, of course. This is it. This is the path the souls of heroes take to move on to the ... afterlife, as some call it. Souls used to be flying through here all the time. Guess there just aren't as many heroes any more ...." ::Is Septima Tharn trying to get to the Far Shores? "You think it's just an elaborate suicide plot? Afraid I don't share your optimism. But what is she doing in there? I'd say "only the gods know", but I don't think they do. The way I look at it, there's only one way to find out." :::I understand. I'm going in. In the Far Shores: "Were it truly your time, I might invite you to remain here in the Far Shores. You have earned the right to be here. It is not your time though, so you must go. Take your liege back, restore him, and then you must all leave the Hall of Heroes." :I understand. Return us to the Hall of Heroes. Conversations ;The Far Shores High King Emeric: "You're here too? Can you get us back? It's quite pleasant here, but I'm not ready to die yet! We can't let them win!" Septima Tharn: "Hush now, Emeric. Your death matters little—there are other kings. It's this one I wanted. The one who's been holding the Covenant together at every turn. The vestige from Coldharbour. Didn't think I knew, did you? I did, and I knew I couldn't kill you ... on Mundus. Here though, you're severed from Coldharbour, from your soul. Here, you're stuck. Goodbye now." Keeper of the Hall: "Insolent necromancer! The Far Shores is no prison in which you can place your enemies! You dare to come here and then expect to leave freely? I think not. You though, are no less a fool. An honorable fool, but a fool nonetheless. Hm. Very well, though. I have an offer: slay this wretched woman and you and your liege can return to the Mundus." Septima Tharn: "I'll leave whenever I damn well please ... but I'll enjoy teaching you both a lesson in power first." Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters